kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
BB universe
This is the article for the Berkley Boulevard universe. This article compares between the classic King's Quest series (including its strategy guides/Companions, manuals, and other related Sierra games) and spin off novel trilogy.that was oriignally published by Berkley Boulevard books. There is a few references to the new series if something is similar. Background For more details concerning the novel series treatment on this wiki and special policy notes, see KQ Omnipedia:Canon Policy. The King's Quest novels were a trilogy based on the characters and world from the King's Quest series. While it is largely considered new stories inserted between the events of the games. It does have a few 'issues' with the games portrayal of things. Though most of these discrepenices are easy to explain or reinterpret from perspective of other sources. This article describes where the novel series diverges from other material. Discussing and comparing the details from the original games, the manuals, and spinoff source material (Hoyle I, The King's Quest Companion, Hint Books) with the details of the new novels.. Note: This wiki more or less considers the novels as being part of the 'original series' 'canon' history, and timeline, but acknowledges that there are a few issues (non of the games themselves and the guide material is necessarily 100% reliable as well). Most articles reinterpret things from perpspective of other material when issues arise. Details Grahams heritage In the books its suggested in Kingdom of Sorrow, that Graham moved into Daventry during the travels of his youth, and is thus only the first generation of his family to live in Daventry. Infact, he may have only moved into Daventry a little over ten years before Kingdom of Sorrow, and then had only been a knight in Daventry for a very short time. Someone like Seneschel's family had roots that went far back into the kingdom. In addition the series suggests that Graham was a 'nobody', and would go as far to suggest he has no noble or royal blood on either side of his family ((it appears to conflate 'noble' and 'royal' in this case, so it implies Graham could be a 'commoner'/peasant or at the most a freeman). Note: With the exception of also suggesting he might be distantly related to the 'royal family' and thus Edward. As it only talks about there being one 'royal family' and talks about that royal family being much larger having cousins, nieces, and nephews some time before. This suggests that if Graham is related, its only through those who moved out of Daventry and married members in other kingdoms, and apparently mainly the 'common folk'. In the original series there are a number of sources that state or suggest that Graham was born and raised in Daventry his entire life, and came from a privileged noble class. Perhaps not 'royalty' but still a nobleman.Some sources discuss up to two generations before Graham that lived in Daventry. The oriignal manual for King's Quest on the PCJR implies that Fairy Godmother encountered in the game was a citizen of Daventry, and by proxy suggesting that Graham received his 'godmother' when he was very young. This is not specific of course, but indirectly supports the idea. KQ1 remake talks about him having gone to high school in Daventry (and perhaps a couple of other offhand references to his earlier days), the Companion talks about his father being a knight and nobleman of Daventry, KQ6 hintbook also mentions his father being a knight of Daventry, and Hoyle 1 mentions both his father and Grandfather being Knights of daventry. The Companion also goes as far to discuss more about Graham's childhood growing up, as well as his academic schools he attended in Daventry... The original KQ1 manual for PCJR also refers to Graham as a 'noble knight' (although arguably 'noble' has more than one meaning)., and Graham is described as 'princely' in the second version of the manual that replaced it. This wiki takes a loose interpretation of the information to mean that Graham's heritage likely doesn't go back more than three generations. Rather than him only been there a few years before he was made king. With only one other exception Graham in the original material Graham is said to be, or implied to have been a citizen of Daventry since his birth. The only other exception maybe the synopses given in The Official Book of King's Quest series that seems to suggest Graham was an 'knight errant' who came from another land, and came to Daventry to save it. He had only recently come to Daventry shortly before the game began. Though that source more or less implies nothing about his 'nobility/royalty' status or any other connections to the king. Coincidently, the alternate universe int he new series also has Graham as a foreighner who moved to Daventry about five years before he became king. However, it maintains the idea that he was of noble birth. Royal Family As mentioned above, Kingdom of Sorrow suggests that the 'royal family' used to be much larger in days long before. Long before likely being before Edward, and Graham. The wording suggests based on other references to 'royal family' in the book are Graham's ancestors somehow. Yes, the books acknowledge that he was made king by Edward, likely only a few years after he travelled to Daventry, and that it was because he saved the kingdom by finding lost treasures (including bringing back the magic mirror, actually the mirror is about the limits to the references to the treasure). However in most of the earlier sources its suggested that Edward had no relatives (at least pointing out he had no son or daughter, or children), and this is specifically stated in PCJR King's Quest Manual that he had no wife, children or relatives. This wiki chooses to go with the idea that perhaps it just means no close relatives, and that Graham if related is extremely distant. From a minor family connection, multiple generations removed. The period between Alexander's kidnapping and his return The novels do acknowledge that Alexander was kidnapped soon after his birth, in particular The Floating Castle, and Kingdom of Sorrow. However, as both Kingdom of Sorrow and See No Weevil take place during the period it shows a period in relative peace. Or in peace as much as Alexander and the family is concerned. Sure ithe kingdom sees itself a little frozen in Kingdom of Sorrow, its saved at the end., or Rosella causes an invasion of sloks and weevils, but Rosella cleans it up, with her parents unaware of the events when they get back, as if it never happened. Even the back of the book blurb for The Floating Castle suggests there had been relative peace until the armies invaded in The Floating Castle. There is no direct referenct to the attacks by the Three Headed Dragon or anyones kidnapping. There is however an acknowledgement that Alexander escaped from Manannan, and had returned recently, and sometihing likely happened which involved him saving the kingdom from something. There is no evidence of Dragons attacking the kingdom, or human sacrifices of maidens, in any of the books. In the original series material some sources may suggest that the earthquakes and the attacking dragon started not long after Alexander was kidnapped, suggesting up to 17 maidens might have even been sacrificed. Although its never specific. This wikki chooses to go with the novels account, in as as far that the kingdom was in relative peace up to See No Weevil, and that the attack by the dragons, human sacrifices and earthquakes probably occured afterSee No Weevil. Placement of the Floating Castle The bulk of the story seems to be before KQ5... However the last chapter at least does appear as if it would only fit after KQ5. For the entire book and the epilogue Alexander seems to be largely in good spirits, and doesn't even let the fact his Father's spirit has been kidnapped let him down or control him. He dutifully pushes forward until everyone is saved... In the epilogue (likely set after KQ5) he returns to visit his friends now living in woodland home of a wizard he knows, and everyone seems to be good spirits... However, KQ6 (and related material) tells us that Alexander was suffering from melancholy and depression after events of KQ5 to the point that he could barely function. Partly due to the fact he had fallen in love with Cassima and wanted to see her again, and secondly nightmares possibly from his ordeal as a slave, and also guilt over getting his family kidnapped. Now this is not the only source to give Alexander adventures between KQ5 and KQ6... The Companion also has him journey to Mordack's Island where he studies the Iconomancy spells, and even writes a book. Possibly a few other adventures. It also talks about him somehow having communications with Cassima (physically, astral projection, or written its not known). But most sources go with the idea that he was not capable of doing anything. This wiki goes the idea that Alexander was 'functional' some of the time. That the loneliness was something that had to have built up over time. Miscelaneous Dating Issues and timeline As the Novel timeline notes the novels give alternate ages for the age of the Magic Mirror, the age when Alexander returned from Mananann, and a few other details. This wiki largely considers the dates from the games, manuals, and guides as being more reliable. It however is not the only source to 'round up' on Alexander's age for the events of KQ3. This also seems to occur with Roberta's synopses in the KQ5 hintbook, and an article she wrote in the InterAction magazine. The timeline itself is much closer to the timeline built from the Companion, or the original trilogy than the timelines built from KQ6 material. That is that KQ6 appears to take place 21-22 years after KQ1 in this timeline, rather than 25 years as it does in the KQ6 hintbook. Graham's Hair color, beard, and height Graham is described as having a blond hair, and beard in Kingdom of Sorrow (though he is shaved and has dark hair on the cover). His hair is brown in See No Weevil. The same author wrote both. This is one is not easily explained... outside of hair dyes or magic, or that its actually more of a platinum gray-blonde from aging... Coincidently, he does wear a beard in the new King's Quest series universe starting with Chapter 4 (and his 40s-50s). Graham is said to be short in the the books. Of course he's also said to be 5 feet in the KQ1 remake, which goes against other references that state he was six feet such as in the Companion. So no source has been too reliable on that issue. Castle Daventry The general shape of Castle Daventry is described as essentially its appearance in KQ5. However internal configurations of the castle plans/blueprints changes in each novel. From Great Hall being described differently each time, to the entrance/foyer/hallway being different in each book. Sometimes the details correspond with KQ1AGI, and other times appear to correspond with KQ1SCI remake. The moat is definitely more out of KQ1SCI, and is filled with moat monsters. Most sources go with KQ1AGI being the original games (KQ1AGI, KQ2, and KQ3) interpretation of the castle during those periods. This series seems to go with a combination of both original versions and the KQ1 remake. Concidently the The Official Book of King's Quest VI appears to do a similar thing with its artwork. Land of Daventry and surrounding lands It seems that during the KQ3 period that Daventry is part of Serenia continent in these books. According to KQ3 chart maps, and Companion however Serenia is largely missing during that period. More like the configuration of the lands as seen in The Wizard and the Princess. This wiki goes with the explanation of the split give in Wizard and the Princess manual, with any additional information given in the Companion on the issue. Other than that Daventry doesn't appear much like it did in any of the KQ games or sources. Other than the Town of Daventry being located south of the castle as it is mentioned to be in other sources (manuals, companion, and Official Guide to King's Quest 2nd and 3rd Edition). The river Merilee appears to replace the Raging River from the first game, or the River Fools from the Companion in the same general location. This wiki more or less goes with the game or Companion's explanations and configuraitons, and mostly treats no source above any another. One exception some descriptions in The Floating castle appears to describe the oak tree from KQ1, and another landscape as it was seen in KQ5. Some other minor issues such as the name of the mountain ranges included in the books (Glass Mountains, etc), with that of the Great Mountains as discussed in Wizard and the Princess, and King's Quet Companion. Continental size of Daventry is suggested to be thousands of miles, when its closer to only miles in the original game. The travel between continents and across continents, was around a single day, and not weeks. Financial Politics Daventry's chest is not mentioned, and gives the idea that the kingdom could be bankrupt if Roella hires outside contrats. This one is not so bad, as even KQ1 second manual suggests that other forms of currency are used (besides gold), and treasures besides the chest to fix the growth, and that Daventry also relies on its surplus agricultural goods to save money. Matilida and Valanice's homeland Kolyma is never directly mentioned, and even when her homeland is brought 'unnamed' its never specific. Other than a reference to 'fairies' living there, and that she lived in a castle there (of course it doesn't specify where this castle is located it could just as much be a reference to Dracula's castle as anything). That Matilda came with Rosella when she moved to Daventry. Of course KQ2 never shows Matilda with Graham when they return to Daventry. However, other material such as King's Quest Companion has a number of characters returning back with them including Fragola, and also sets up plenty of other events before they return. So there is room for them to have visited eastern Kolyma to pick up Matilda before they finally returned home. The Royal Twins The series definitely discusses the fact that Rosella and Alexander are brother and sister. It doesn't necessarily them twins. In See No Weevil Rosella is said to be seven. There is a moment when Graham contemplates the age of his son while looking at a ten year old boy, and thinks that his son would be almost that age. This is a little awkward wording, but seven is 'almost ten' rounded. ...and virtually a seven year old boy isn't going to be much different than a ten year old boy. But it still could be interpreted that they aren't twins in this series if taken literally. Fairies Faeries seem to be very different than the 'Fairies" seen in previous games, and guides. However it does suggest 'fay' come in many forms. Category:Series comparisons